Devices helpful in providing in-vivo imaging are known in the field. Autonomous in-vivo imaging devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices may move through a body lumen, imaging as they move along. In vivo imaging may require in-vivo illumination, for example, using one or more LEDs or other suitable sources positioned inside an in-vivo imaging device.
In some ingestible devices the electronic components within the device may be arranged on several boards, each board containing different components of the device. The image sensor, for example a silicon chip, may be positioned on one board whereas a transmitter for transmitting images may be positioned on a separate printed circuit board (PCB).
In some cases the different components must be aligned so that certain parts are positioned at specific angles for optimal operation to be achieved.
In some cases the boards are arranged along an axis of the device and are electrically connected by one or more wires. The assembly of devices having several boards connected by wires may be complex and may hinder, for example, large scale production.